PBS Kids Channel Schedule (January 16, 2017)
On January 16, 2017, the 24/7 digital broadcast network became available on many PBS member stations as a digital subchannel (particularly those that in the past, PBS had routinely supplied content for their independently programmed, kid-targeted subchannels) and through apps and streaming services, features a broad mix of the public television service's current inventory of children's programming. The PBS Kids channel marks PBS' third national children's television network venture; the service operated a DirecTV-funded cable/satellite channel from 1999 to 2005, and formerly co-owned Sprout in conjunction with Comcast and several minority partners from 2005 to 2013. It also acted as a de facto replacement for the Spanish-language network V-me, which is converting to a conventional cable-distributed and ad-supported model. 'Schedule' First schedule Of The Network Upon It's Launch. January 16 - December 31, 2017 Every Day ( 7 Days ) * 6:00 AM Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman * 6:30 AM Cyberchase * 7:00 AM Cyberchase * 7:30 AM WordGirl * 8:00 AM Arthur * 8:30 AM Arthur * 9:00 AM Peg + Cat * 9:30 AM The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That! * 10:00 AM Super Why! * 10:30 AM Clifford The Big Red Dog * 11:00 AM Thomas And Friends * 11:30 AM Thomas And Friends * 12:00 PM Caillou * 12:30 PM Sid the Science Kid * 1:00 PM Bob the Builder * 1:30 PM Word World * 2:00 PM Super Why! * 2:30 PM Sesame Street * 3:00 PM Sesame Street * 3:30 PM Dinosaur Train * 4:00 PM Dinosaur Train * 4:30 PM Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * 5:00 PM Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * 5:30 PM Splash And Bubbles * 6:00 PM Nature Cat * 6:30 PM Ready Jet Go! * 7:00 PM Wild Kratts * 7:30 PM Wild Kratts * 8:00 PM Odd Squad * 8:30 PM Odd Squad * 9:00 PM Arthur * 9:30 PM Arthur * 10:00 PM Super Why! * 10:30 PM Sesame Street * 11:00 PM Sesame Street * 11:30 PM Dinosaur Train * 12:00 AM Dinosaur Train * 12:30 AM Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * 1:00 AM Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * 1:30 AM Splash And Bubbles * 2:00 AM Nature Cat * 2:30 AM Ready Jet Go! * 3:00 AM Wild Kratts * 3:30 AM Wild Kratts * 4:00 AM Odd Squad * 4:30 AM Odd Squad * 5:00 AM Arthur * 5:30 AM Arthur NEW: * Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman * Cyberchase * WordGirl * Arthur * Peg + Cat * The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That! * Super Why! * Clifford The Big Red Dog * Thomas And Friends * Caillou * Sid The Science Kid * Bob The Builder * Word World * Sesame Street * Dinosaur Train * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Splash And Bubbles * Nature Cat * Ready Jet Go! * Wild Kratts * Odd Squad Note: * ' Beginning In Monday April 21, 2017 Family Night Preempts Some Programming On Friday/Saturday/Sunday Nights From 7-10 PM, And Again Saturday/Sunday/Monday Midnights From 3-6 AM.' Category:Schedules